A Bundle of Joy?
by lunakagome
Summary: Three months had passed and the mission to defeat the Collectors are over, but now Shepard's got a bigger problem, that threathens her and the new enemy.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY GUYS HERE'S THE DEAL, I WAS GOING TO ORIGINALLY MAKE THIS A KAIDAN AND SHEPARD STORY, BUT SOME OF MY FRIENDS DEMAND I PUT UP A VOTE, SINCE GARRUS AND THANE ARE ROMANTIC AND LOVING MEN AS WELL.

SO PLACE FOR VOTE, DO YOU WANT SHEPARD WITH

THANE

GARRUS

KAIDAN

OR…JACOB?

I FEEL BAD FOR POOR JACOB, HE WASN'T THAT GREAT OF A HUMAN ROMANCE OPTION, BUT I'M WRITING A STORY ALREADY FOR HIM AND SHEPARD REGARDLESS.

THANK YOU!


	2. Before the Omega 4 Relay

AWAITING THE VOTES, I CANT CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY, JUST ONE REVIEW ABOUT WHO YOU WANT AND I WILL CENTER IT ON THE GUY, UNTIL THEN I'M THROWING THESE MEN IN THE SCENE TO SET IT UP.

PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY

I DON'T OWN BIOWARE OR THE CHARACTERS

* * *

Two hours until they reached the Omega 4 Relay and she was frightened to lose her life yet again. She sat at her desk, staring at Kaidan's picture fame, thinking of the night before Ilos. The past few months were the hardest for her. Sure she had helped her crew with her personal problems and was preoccupied with missions that she never truly had time to deal with her own problems. Kelly was always trying to pressure her into telling her story, but she didn't want to talk to someone she didn't know for very long. Opening up her private terminal, she saw the only message she had saved…Kaidan. After Horizon she wanted to cry, his words stung her deeply, but she knew she didn't change. It was him who changed, the two years she was dead was mere months for her. Now she was about to go fight the Collectors, she honestly didn't know if she was going to survive this night.

She took a deep breath and pressed on reply, writing instantly what came to her head:

_Kaidan,_

_I am truly sorry that I died, it wasn't my intention but we both knew the risk when we began dating. It seems the whole universe is out for me and I don't know why. As for Cerberus, Kaidan, I never trusted them and I still don't. I sleep with the gun now in my hands when I sleep, but you should know it's almost over. We found the location of the Collector base that took the colonists. It's the same ship that attacked the Normandy two years ago…I promise you I will avenge Pressley and all those souls we lost that day, including the colonists. I want you to know that I'm not going alone though. I have two Cerberus officers who have my back, believe it or not, one of them was actually in the Alliance too before this…I have Garrus still, Tali, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas. Half the crew actually left the Alliance after I died and joined under me to stop this threat. I am heading out in a few hours to the base, I won't lie to you… my crew and I might not make it. But I want you to know something…something I wanted to tell you the moment I woke up looking for you._

_I love you…I woke up thinking it was the next day, not two years. I know it was hard on you and I need you to know I never truly change. I still fight for the good cause and I have no intention on staying with Cerberus. If the Alliance asks for me to come back after all this, I might go back. None of this was my choice Kaidan; it was thrown at me; and you turning your back on me when I needed you most hurt. I remember you told me when you know someone special to you want to help them...I understand though…you moved on and changed. I hope you're truly happy; you deserve that. I just wanted you to know. If you decide to write to me in the future and I don't reply…then you know what happened in response to tonight. Goodbye…_

_Shepard_

She sighed and slumped back, looking at his picture on her desk. Pressing the 'send' button, she got up and stared at the fish, waiting for her destiny…

* * *

PLZ REVIEW AND VOTE, I IMPLORE YOU!


	3. The Suprising News

I DONT OWN BIOWARE OR CHARACTERS

PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU

PLZ VOTE!

THANE- 0

GARRUS- 0

JACOB- 0

KAIDAN- 0

* * *

Almost 3 whole months ago, she had woken up in a Cerberus facility fighting her way out of there to go against Reapers once more. Now with the Collector base destroyed, everyone seemed back to normal. Everyone survived the mission, only losing the colonists from Horizon but at least she got to save her crew.

Sighing, she had walked out of the elevator, walking past the mess hall. Dr. Chakwas had sent a notice to everyone, including Joker, for a physical examine, and she was the last one left to be checked. Walking quickly into the med-bay, she saw Chakawas leaning against the middle examine table, drinking her Serrice Ice Brandy. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Shepard teased. Dr. Chakwas chuckled as she placed her drink down. "Ah, I'm sorry Shepard, it's just been a long day." She explained as she patted on the first examine table. She quickly sat on it as Dr. Chakwas took out her 19-inch medical scanner. "Lay back." She said calmly, going to the end of the table. Shepard followed her order and lay down, relaxing a little. "How's the rest of the crew?" Shepard asked as the doctor scanned up to her knees. She nodded her head, "Good, no one was severely injured; I had Joker whined a little about his wrist and I still to replace Garrus's bandage." She explained, with humor in her voice. As Shepard giggled, Dr. Chakwas went up to her abdomen.

She quickly froze, pressing down on Shepard's lower stomach. "Hmm…is this right?" she asked out loud, zooming into it. Shepard popped on to her elbows, raising an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?" she asked the doctor. She ignored her though; walking over to her intercom and pressed on it, "Miranda, can you come to the med-bay for a moment?" she asked. "I'll be there in a few seconds." Miranda's voice vibrated out. "What is it?" Shepard asked, a little concerned now. "I…just want to check with Miranda on something. She did rebuild you so I don't know much." She explained. Shepard merely nodded, seeing Miranda walking over to them. She walked through the door, and saw Shepard standing there with a scanner over her. Her eyebrows bowed in a worried way, walking over to them. "What's wrong?" she asked. Dr. Chakwas handed her the scanner. "Look at her abdomen, I…want to make sure it's accurate." She explained carefully.

Miranda took the scanner and put it over her abdomen, pushing down a little on her stomach. "Lay down and don't move." She said softly, zooming into the scanner. As Shepard sighed, Miranda's eyes widened. "Is that…? But…that can't be right?" she looked up at the doctor. The doctor shrugged,

"It's right…"

"But…why didn't we notice?"

"It's been a rough mission, we couldn't have."

"Is someone going to tell me?" Shepard asked, back on her elbows. "Crista…have you noticed any changes? Sickness or increase in appetite, more fatigue or anything?" Dr. Chakwas asked softly. "I had those, but with missions, recruitments, and attacks it's an everyday basis. Sickness though, no, just tummy aches." She answered, eyeing the two suspiciously. "Shepard, have you slept with anyone on the crew?" Miranda asked. Shepard gasped, "No, I haven't." she answered again. "Shepard, did you…sleep with Kaidan Alenko before you died two years ago?" Miranda asked. Shepard sighed, "Why is this so important?" she asked. Miranda sighed this time, "Shepard, please just answer us." Miranda practically pleaded. She looked at her and nodded, "Yeah, a few hours before I had died." She told her.

"We need to think of a plan." Miranda said as paced in front of her with a hand on her forehead. "Somebody better tell me what's going on before I go to an off shore doctor." Shepard said. Dr. Chakwas put a hand on her shoulder and said as clear as day. "Shepard you're pregnant."

****KAIDAN****

It had been two month since he saw her, alive again. She was trying to save the colony, he knew that, but after reporting to the Council, the three aliens told him she was still delusional. He nearly lost it with them, yelling at them, "Shepard deserves better than this, she saved all our lives." But they would only stare at each other, even Council Anderson stood for her when they would disrespect her. Now he was back at the Citadel, living in the Zakera Wards, still alone. He was dating a Citadel doctor name Rachel, the woman who his friends who hooked him up with her. She was somewhat similar to Shepard. Same hairstyle, her bob cut but Shepard has black hair; Rachel was a red head. Her body was nothing compared to Shepard's. Shepard had muscles and curves, but Rachel was slightly curvy and too bony. He remembered the date he had with her few days ago:

_"I made your favorite! Fried shrimp with onion rings!" she exclaimed as she walked over and placed the plate in front of him. She was a bad cook, but she was trying. She usually had instant meals so he never complained. He looked at his food and slowly ate it, feeling Rachel's eyes on him watching with excitement. He forced a smile as he looked up at her. "It's getting better." He teased, hearing her giggle. As she began eating her meal, she asked, "So how did it go on Horizon? I'm shocked you came back early?" He suddenly didn't feel too good; the food wasn't helping either. 'Shepard.' He thought as he put his fork down. "You know I can't talk about it." He said as he cupped his hands together on the table. She sighed heavily. "You marines. I tell you everything about my clients but you haven't told me anything." She said as she crossed her arms together. "It's different, I can get arrested. You can lose your job, but I won't be so lucky." He said. She nodded, "Okay, I understand." She said in defeat. She gasped and clapped her hands together in excitement, "Oh my gosh, you won't believe who came into my office! I had to lock my doors just for privacy!" she cheered._

_"Oh? Who?" he asked curiously. "That woman you worked with, Commander Shepard!" she said, having a big smiled on her face. He tried really hard not to frown, instead forcing himself to make a small smile, "Oh? Was she alright?" he asked as he ate an onion ring. She shrugged, "She got hit by a few bullets, her and two other people, but she had it worse. If I remember correctly, she knocked out when I took out one bullet in chest, she woke up and I remember her muttering, 'It feels like I'm losing my virginity all over again.' Rachel said as she giggled. He chuckled, yeah that was something his Shepard would say. "Her friends were protective of her though. One man walked in and her turian friend aimed his sniper rifle at him. It would be kind of cute if she finally got with someone, she deserves that." She said, going on. "Why do you think that?" he asked, feeling slightly guilty. "Have you not seen her record? Lost her parents at 16, the poor woman. Ever since then she's been fighting, then there was the Akuze incident. She was asking me about sleeping pills that might help her sleep. Poor woman said she hasn't been sleeping but two hours every night. She deserves someone to take care of her a change is all? I mean think about it; she been fighting all her life, she's never got the chance to marry, settle down, or have kids." She explained._

_He pushed his plate forward and stood, he felt horrible. "I should go." He said as he stood up, seeing as she quickly stood up. "What, did I say something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head as he grabbed his coat, walking over to the door, "No, I umm, I'll call you later." He said and closed the door._

He hadn't seen her since then, or called her back, but he knew he couldn't bear having conversations when it came to Shepard. Ha, he smirked, he sounded like an idiot. Shepard was an icon for Humanity; he had to get use to her being in discussions. Looking at his private terminal, he saw a message sent the other day titled, "Re: About Horizon…"

_Kaidan,_

_I am truly sorry that I died, it wasn't my intention but we both knew the risk when we began dating. It seems the whole universe is out for me and I don't know why. As for Cerberus, Kaidan, I never trusted them and I still don't. I sleep with the gun now in my hands when I sleep, but you should know it's almost over. We found the location of the Collector base that took the colonists. It's the same ship that attacked the Normandy two years ago…I promise you I will avenge Pressley and all those souls we lost that day, including the colonists. I want you to know that I'm not going alone though. I have two Cerberus officers who have my back, believe it or not, one of them was actually in the Alliance too before this…I have Garrus still, Tali, Joker, and Dr. Chakwas. Half the crew actually left the Alliance after I died and joined under me to stop this threat. I am heading out in a few hours to the base, I won't lie to you… my crew and I might not make it. But I want you to know something…something I wanted to tell you the moment I woke up looking for you._

_I love you…I woke up thinking it was the next day, not two years. I know it was hard on you and I need you to know I never truly change. I still fight for the good cause and I have no intention on staying with Cerberus. If the Alliance asks for me to come back after all this, I might go back. None of this was my choice Kaidan; it was thrown at me; and you turning your back on me when I needed you most…it hurt. I remember you told me when you know someone special to you want to help them .I understand though, you moved on and changed. I hope you're truly happy; you deserve that. I just wanted you to know. If you decide to write to me in the future and I don't reply…then you know what happened in response to tonight. Goodbye…_

_Shepard_

He pushed himself away from his terminal, angry with himself. _"I promised I'd stay by her side, that we'd always stick together. What if she doesn't make it? Damn it!"_ Putting on his military boots, he took off to Andersons. Shepard was still a Spectre, he fortunately heard, so maybe she'd contact him.

**Shepard**

She laughed as she sat up, "You're kidding right? How could I be, I was on birth control when we were dating?" she asked in disbelief. "It can still happen, 1% is still a chance to get pregnant." Dr. Chakwas explained. She looked at Miranda. "What do we do? I don't want to…abort it but I can't raise a child right now." She said, putting a hand on her stomach. Miranda sighed. "We are heading to the Citadel. We are going to need prescription for prenatal vitamins, get gynecology equipment, and you need to talk to the Council. Maybe they can give us aid. Shepard, think about this: we can always give it up for adoption. You can raise it and keep it here but that would be unwise." She explained. Shepard sighed, "You should've made me a man." She joked. Miranda smiled, "Tempting." she joked back. Shepard kicked herself off the table, fixing her shirt. "I need to lay down, my head hurts from all this." She muttered, leaving the women to talk.

* * *

VOTE! I ALREADY HAVE THE THIRD CHAPTER HALF WAY DONE, I JUST NEED SOMEONE TO VOTE ON A GUY AND THE NEXT CHAPTER CAN BE POSTED

THANK YOU


	4. Update!

OKAY GUYS, THANK YOU FOR VOTING IT MEANT A LOT TO ME, SO HERE'S THE UPDATE

THANE- 3

KAIDAN-1

JACOB- 1

I ALREADY HAVE A GARRUS/SHEPARD POSTED UP, SO IM SORRY TO SAY THAT GARRUS WILL BE CUT OFF, I'M SORRY, HATE ME IF U WANT BUT I PROMISE

****SPOILER** FOR THE GARRUS/SHEPARD STORY IT'LL BE SIMILAR FOR YOU, THE STORY IS ****EVEN ANGEL'S CRY**

BELIEVE IT OR NOT SOMEONE ACTUALLY THREW IN A KROGAN…SO SINCE IM CUTTING GARRUS OFF, I HAVE TO PUT HIM IN… A PRESENT YOU WITH THE NEW POLL

THANE- 3

JACOB- 1

KAIDAN- 1

…

GRUNT- 2

TOMORROW MORNING THE POLLS WILL BE OVER, SO PLEASE THROW IN YOUR VOTE AND I PROMISE YOU I WILL HAVE THE CHAPTER FINISHED WITHN THE HOURS

THANK YOU


	5. The Visits

THE VOTES ARE HELPFUL, THANK YOU PLEASE HURRY AND CAST YOUR VOTE, 24 HOURS LEFT UNTIL THE POLLS ARE CLOSED! THANK YOU! FOR **GARRUS**, READ **EVEN ANGEL'S CRY,** it's already up.

I DONT OWN BIOWARE OR ANY CHARACTERS

THANE- 3

KAIDAN- 2

JACOB- 1

GRUNT- 2

PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY

* * *

Tali had walked into the med-bay, pulling out medi-gel from the Aid Station when she saw a prescription paper filled out. Curious, she leaned down and saw it was made out for Shepard, written in cursive, the only word she seemed to make out was 'prenatal.' "EDI, what are prenatal?" she asked, curiously. "Prenatal vitamins is a pill for pregnant human woman so they can have the vitamins for the baby." Quickly placing it down, she walked out and thanked Keelah for wearing a mask right now to hide her blush. _"Shepard's pregnant? But…she isn't with anyone." _She thought as she headed to the elevator. "EDI, tell Shepard I'm going up to see her." She said. Tali sighed, awaiting for the door to open.

Hearing the doors to the cabin open, she quietly walked in as she saw Shepard leaning against her desk, her bob hair hiding her face. Looking at Shepard's eye view, she saw Kaidan's picture there. Tali knew now…it was Kaidan's. "Shepard?" Shepard looked at her and attempted to make a small smile, with utter failure. "Tali? Is something wrong?" she asked as she rose up. Tali sighed and tangled her fingers together, struggling to find the words. "Shepard, do you want to…talk?" she asked nervously. Shepard smiled sadly, "I guess you heard, from the doctor?" Shepard asked. Tali shook her head, "Not precisely. I was getting medi-gel and I saw the prescription paper. I didn't mean to…but…Keelah. How are you holding up?" she asked. Shepard shrugged as she walked over to the aquarium, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "I'm just confused. I don't know what to do…"she admitted. Tali walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to keep the baby?" she asked. Crista looked at her and smiled, slowly nodded. "It might be the only chance I have to have a child, but this whole mission is too risky to have it. I know I won't give it up for adoption, but I don't have any family relatives after Mindoir. Miranda said I keep have it on the station, but…I don't know." She explained to her.

Tali nodded, "Well, have you told Kaidan yet?" Tali asked. Shepard shook her head, looking to the floor. "He's with someone now Tali. I don't want to ruin that." Shepard told her. "How…I mean, you were dead." Tali couldn't help but ask. Shepard chuckled, "We had…done it a few hours before I had died. Human wise it takes up to three days for the sperm to get there. It's a wonder how it happened." She informed her. "Wow, talk about miracles." Tali teased. Shepard laughed, nodding. "I need to talk to Anderson though, see what he can do and if he can aid us. It's almost over Tali…this whole mission. We can actually visit each other, hang out, and shop without worrying about someone wanting to put a bullet in me." She told her.

Tali smiled inside her mask, "Yeah, it would be fun." She reassured Shepard. Shepard smiled for a minute before pushing air out of her lips, "I'm going to have to tell the crew after I talk to Anderson; can't imagine anyone will be happy." She said, putting a hand on her stomach. Tali shook her head. "I'm happy for you. You deserve this gift." Tali said, putting a hand on Shepard's arm. Shepard looked at her again and smiled at her. "You're my best friend Tali, I don't know what I'd do without you." She said sincerely. "You're my dearest friend, you'd be lost without me like I would be without you." She admitted to Shepard with happiness in her voice. Shepard kept smiling and nodded, "We are going to head to be landing soon, why don't you grab a bite while I get dressed?" she said, still wearing her Cerberus military clothes. Tali nodded, "Of course, Shepard." She said, giving her a small wave.

**MESS HALL**

Jacob tensed when he felt Thane sit next to him at the table in the mess hall, ignoring to look at him. "Mr. Taylor." Thane introduced, putting his hands together. Jacob glanced at him, "Krios." He muttered, eating a spoonful of gumbo. "Where is Ms. Lawson?" he asked, glancing around. Jacob shrugged, "She was inputting orders for when we land on the Citadel any minute. She seems stressed so I let her be." He answered the drell. He heard a slam and looked up to the med-bay to see Garrus storming out, looking around the mess hall. He saw Jacob and Thane and walked over to them with anger in the eyes, "Where's Shepard?" he asked angrily. Jacob shrugged while Thane looked back down at the meal. Tali walked into the hall and waved at the group. "Hi everyone." She said. Seeing Garrus eyes flared with anger, she saw in his hand the prescription. "Oh Keelah…" she whispered, hoping Garrus didn't flip out. "Tali…do you know?" he asked, walking creeping to her. Tali quickly ran to the elevator and attempted to get in but Garrus was already there, stalking to her.

Thane and Jacob ran up to Garrus and stood in front of Tali, worried about the quarians welfare. Turian tended to get as angry as any krogan, so with Tali's health and environmental suit posed caution. "Tali, do you know?" he yelled, keeping his distance. Tali shook her head. "Honestly Garrus, I had just found out a few minutes ago." She admitted. Jacob narrowed his eyes at Tali, still blocking her from Garrus. "Found out what?" he asked. Tali glanced to the floor, too ashamed to answer. "Is it…is it Kaidan's?" Garrus asked softly. Tali was silently and looked up to Garrus slowly, nodding. "Attention Normandy, we are docked at the Citadel. We will be on shore leave for the day so enjoy yourselves." Joker's voice rang through the ship's intercom. Garrus growled and walked into the elevator, pressing a button. "Where are you going?" Tali asked walking passed Thane and Jacob. "To collect Kaidan's head." He answered as the door hissed closed. "What's going on?" Thane asked, waiting for the elevator to return to their floor. "It's Shepard…she's pregnant." Tali cautiously said, tangling her hands together.

**AT COUNCILOR ANDERSONS OFFICE**

Kaidan walked into Anderson's office and saluted at him. "Sir." He merely said. Anderson smiled and saluted back. "There's no need to salute. What can I do for you?" he asked as he walked over to the front of his desk. "I actually wanted to know if you by any chance heard from Shepard." He told him, staying calm. Anderson shook his head as he leaned back against the desk. "I haven't heard from her personally, but her ship SR-2 Normandy was just docked moments ago." He admitted. Kaidan nodded, fixing his left shoulder pad. "I'm sorry, Councilor, it's just she sent me a letter about her recent mission-"

"You son of a bitch." Hearing a familiar voice, Kaidan turned to see Garrus stalking to him. "Garrus?" he questioned. Garrus growled and punched square in the face. Kaidan fell back, jumping quickly back on his feet. Going for another attack, Kaidan blocked his punch and biotically threw him against the wall. "What the hell Garrus!" Kaidan yelled, throwing up a biotic barrier on himself. "How could you do that to Shepard!" he yelled, popping out his omni-tool. Throwing him a biotic ball, Garrus moved out of the way and overloaded his barrier, seeing Kaidan's shield go down. "Enough!" Garrus ignored the familiar voice and charged at him again, Kaidan charging up his biotic powers. Jerking, both were bounced on the ceiling and were surrounded by blue biotic orbs. Both looking down, they saw there best friend standing there; Crista Shepard. She kept her hands up on them, holding them in there barriers. "Garrus, put away your omni-tool!" she yelled. Garrus grunted, but reluctantly turned it off. Kaidan saw the anger and concern in her eyes, glancing both at the men. "Kaidan, calm down your powers." She said.

"Shepard." She looked at the corner of her eye to see Thane walk to her, putting a hand on her shoulder gently. "Siha, you're going to stress the baby if you keep using your biotics like that." he whispered in her ear. She nodded and slowly lowered her hands, settling the men down on the floor again. "Relax." She heard Jacob's on her right side. She inhaled deeply as her biotics shook off, feeling a little pain on her side. Placing a hand on her stomach, she made a small groan. Jacob quickly put a hand on her stomach and looked at her with concern. "Shepard, you alright?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Yeah, I think I used too much power then." She admitted. He gave her a nod, watching her with alarm. She looked back at both Garrus and Kaidan. "What is going on?" she asked, walking in between them. "He shouldn't have left you in your stage, that's dishonorable!" he yelled, seeing Kaidan looking at him strangely. "What are you talking about? Is this about Horizon?" Kaidan asked, clueless. Shepard quickly pushed her hands onto Garrus's chest as Garrus began walking to him. He looked down at her, with a question glare. "Garrus…you know too?" she asked frighteningly. He nodded, pointing a talon at her stomach. "I found the note at the med-bay." He told her. She looked down, ashamed of herself. "I'm sorry Shepard." She heard the sadness and looked to see Tali standing with Jacob and Thane. "He found it and he was angry…we are the only ones that know." She said, looking at Jacob and Thane.

Shepard nodded, withdrawing her hands from him. "When did you find out?" Garrus asked. She smiled sadly, "An hour ago." Garrus pulled her into a hug; mad at himself for getting so upset. "What's wrong? Shepard are you sick?" Garrus let her go as she turned to Kaidan. "Kaidan…walk with me for a moment outside." She said. Seeing the group around them, he understood and nodded. As they walked to the door, Shepard looked back at the group and Anderson, smiling, "Just give a few minutes and we will be right back." She said and left them. Garrus sighed and rubbed his fringe. "Wow Garrus, I've never seen you so ticked off before." Jacob admitted crossing his arms. He narrowed his eyes at him, "Shut up."

**Kaidan and Shepard**

Walking out of the Embassaries to the elevator to C-Sec, Shepard sat on the bench and crossed her legs as Kaidan sat next to her. "I was worried, how are you?" he asked, staring her with concern. She smiled sadly, "I've been better that's for sure. We just returned from…the mission. I'm hoping Anderson will set a meeting with the Council, I don't know if I'll be in condition to fight them all alone." She said, looking at him. He nodded, putting a hand on her arm. She raised a brow as she looked at his hand. He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly. She smiled sadly once more, hugging him back. "I could've lost you again. I came to Anderson as soon as I could; I thought if your mission succeeded you'd probably notify him first." He said. She nodded, "Thank you, it was a close call." She admitted, hugging him back. Withdrawing from her, he looked at her, worried. "What's going on, I've never seen Garrus act like that?" he asked. She stood up and walked over to the rail, looking at the fountains. "Do you remember the day I died two years ago? When he had sex?" she asked. He stood up, walking to her. "Yeah, why?" he answered. She sighed, "When they…brought me back they put all my system back in order and it was doing the same it was two years ago." She explained. He nodded, leaning his back against the rail so he could see her. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip. "We had physical exams before we landed and Chakwas-"

"She's with you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Can I see her?"

She nodded, "After this, maybe."

He smiled, "Sorry, continue." He apologized. She nodded again. "She found something…in me. That's mainly why we are here, we need the equipment." She explained. "What? Is it a disease? Cancer?" he questioned. She shook her head, "No. Kaidan I'm-"

"Kaidan!" he froze and heard the woman's voice he wished went away. "Where have you been, I've been worried. It's been weeks, I thought you were injured or dead!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arm around his. He looked up and saw Shepard smile. "Ah, you must be the lovely doctor that caught Alenko's heart." Shepard said, offering her hand to the woman. "I hope you remember me, I went at your clinic after I got shot?" The woman gasped and smiled widely; instantly shaking her hand excitedly. "Commander Crista Shepard, it's so lovely to see you again! And not injured!" she joked, laughing. Shepard chuckled and nodded, letting her hand go. "Yeah, I just got here, you never know when it'll happen." She joked back, hearing the woman giggle. "I'm Rachel. I think I met one of your operatives right now, Ms. Lawson? She was with an older woman name Chakwas; she said she was your ship's doctor. She and Ms. Lawson were picking up the pills and equipment you needed for the ship. I'm surprised you're staying on the ship in THAT condition!" she exclaimed. Shepard smiled, "My crew is stubborn like that, it rubbed off on me." She admitted. "Why what's happened?" he asked. Shepard quickly shook her head at Rachel, "Secret." She said. Rachel smiled proudly, "Sorry honey, it's client confidential." She teased.

He looked at Shepard and saw her with a small smile, looking at the woman. He looked at the woman on his arm and smiled small at her. "Can you give us a moment?" he asked Rachel. "Actually," Shepard interrupted, "I need to go and finish up with Councilor Anderson. It's nice to see you again Alenko." Shepard put her hand to Rachel and smiled at her, "It was nice to finally meet you, take good care of him for me." She said. Rachel nodded and shook her hand back. "Promise, it was good to see you. Please take care." Rachel told her. Shepard back up to the Embassies, refusing to look back as she heard the woman nagging at Kaidan to go with her somewhere.

Walking in, the group but Anderson looked at her with concern. "How did it go?" Tali asked. She shook her head and smiled sadly, feeling her eyebrows bent weakly. "I uh didn't tell him…his girlfriend came for him before I could tell him." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. She just wanted to run to the nearest shoulder, and cry but she squinted her eyes hard to block the tears. "_Be strong woman, you've gone through worse things." She thought. _"It's good to see you Anderson." She said weakly as she held out her hand. He smiled and shook his back. "Mind telling me what's going before I lose my ceiling?" he teased. She smiled, "Sorry about that, it won't happen again." She said. He nodded, waiting for her answer. "Anderson I'm pregnant…from two years ago." She said, embarrassed to tell him. He smiled, "Alenko's?" he questioned with humor. She nodded, "I was the 1%." she admitted. He nodded, chuckling. "If this is the case, I'm happy for you. However, it'll make things worse with the Reaper threat still out there."

She nodded, "I want to speak with the Council about a possibility of alliance with this, I'm in no condition to do it alone." She said. He nodded, "I know you have a few alliances, I will set up a meeting up for this afternoon." He told her. She nodded, "Thank you, I will be later then." She said and heard her team head to the elevator. Turning to the elevator, she frowned. "God, I hope the walk to the ship is fast."

**KAIDAN AND RACHEL**

Silently groaning, he sat down as Rachel sat across him ordering them food. "Wow, she seemed so nice, right?" Rachel asked, with a smile on her face. He nodded, "Yeah, she always is." He said, smiling back at her. "I hope she is okay." She said, putting the data pad menu down. "Why, what's wrong with her?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head. "Nothing is really wrong, it's…it's just a woman thing." She said, drinking her water. "Come on, how bad could it be?" he asked. She smiled, "It's not bad, it's a beautiful thing a woman could endure!" she exclaimed. "Beautiful?" he asked, getting nervous. "Oh, this time I really can't tell you. I signed papers that I couldn't." she said, shrugging with a smile. He nodded s the food came. "So what were you talking about?" she asked. He shrugged, "She didn't get to tell me but I think she was going to tell me about her condition. You remember Garrus, the turian?" he asked. She nodded, "Of course I remember." She said.

"Well he came into the room and…demanded to see some guy. When I told him I don't who he was talking about, he punched me. He had a fight in Anderson's office but Shepard separated us. He said something about leaving Shepard in her condition." He said. She smiled, "Yeah it seemed like she was. Maybe she'll look you up and tell you when she's ready again." She admitted. "I hope so…" he said, looking at his food. He suddenly didn't seem too hungry.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLZ THROW IN YOUR VOTE!


	6. The Meeting With the Council

FROM THE VOTING COUNTS I TOOK RIGHT NOW, BEFORE I HEAD TO SLEEP, AND IM ACTUALLY SUPRISED BY THE RESULTS AND I AIN'T LYING IT'S A CLOSE CALL. WITH THE REVIEWS AND THE ONE PRIVATE MESSAGE I HAD GOTTEN, THESE ARE THE RESULTS

THANE- 4

KAIDAN- 4

GRUNT- 3

**GARRUS- 4 (HE IS NOT AVAILABLE****)**

JACOB- 2

WREX?- 1

JUST A FEW MORE HOURS TO GO AND THE MAN WHO WINS WILL HAVE SHEPARD! SO IT'S IMPORTANT NOW MORE THAN EVER TO VOTE, ITS A TOUGH CALL.

**NOTICE FOR GARRUS LOVERS, GO TO : .net/s/6145831/1/Even_Angels_Cry**

**AND READ IT, I WROTE IT, AND YES SHEPARD MIGHT *SPOIL* BE PREGNANT? HMM...**

**PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!**

* * *

The walk to the ship was unpleasant. Shepard had stayed behind the group with Garrus. He was still mad at himself for getting upset like that. "Garrus, you want to…talk about it?" she asked. He looked at her as they got near the Normandy. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked abruptly. She sighed, "Garrus, I didn't even know. When I had found out I didn't tell anyone, Dr. Chakwas and Miranda were the ones who found the…baby, but when I found out I went straight to my room. I didn't know what to do." She explained, hugging her arms. "I'm sorry I went after him." He explained, "It's just he's the father and he's not even supporting you. I should've talked to you first." She shook her head and smiled, "No, really, its okay. I would've probably done the same." She said reassuringly. "Are you going to tell him?" he asked. She sighed, and then shook her head. "Probably not. He has someone; he has a life now. I don't to ruin him of that." she explained. "I'm with you Shepard, in any decision you make." He told her. When they stopped at the airlock, she turned to him and smiled. "Garrus?" he looked at her, "Yeah?"

"You're my best friend, like a brother to me. I know you'll cover me, and I need that now more than ever." She said. He smiled, with his mandibles flaring. "I will always have your back…and my human uncle." Shepard giggled, "Ah yes, Uncle Garrus? Teaching my child how to use a sniper?" she joked. He barked out a laugh. "Damn right. Best in the galaxy." He admitted.

Walking in, Joker immediately turned in his seat and laughed, "Damn Garrus, nice moves you made on Kaidan! Oh man, the way he flew!" he cheered. Shepard narrowed her eyes at him as Garrus nervously laughed, "Uh, yeah, sorry." He said nervously. Joker looked at Shepard and frowned. "Okay, I'll behave, but I'm book marking it!" he exclaimed. As Shepard walked to the CIC, Kelly walked up to her. "Miranda would like to see you in the comm. room Crista. She said the whole team was assembled." She said happily. As Garrus walked over to the Army, Shepard asked her, "Do you know why?" Kelly shrugged, "I don't honestly know." She admitted. "Thank you, that'll be all." She told Kelly as she walked into the Armory. As the door hissed open to the comm. room, she saw everyone there, waiting. "Shepard I'm glad you came." Miranda told her. "What's going on?" she asked. Miranda raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. "I think now's the perfect time to tell everyone the news before we make any plans." She told her. Shepard sighed and nodded as she made her way to the front.

"I guess, in a few months it'll be hard to hide." Shepard muttered. "Tell us what?" Grunt asked. "I guess there's no easy way to say this, so I'm going to go right out and say it." Shepard said, "I'm pregnant." Jack laughed, "You're joking right? I haven't seen you hit on anyone or sleep with anyone." She pointed out. Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "Actually, this is from two years ago…before I had died." She explained. "Damn Shepard, didn't know you had it in you." Jack told her. "Interesting indeed. Fascinating actually." Mordin said, cupping his chin. "I was not aware you were with child." Samara admitted. "I only found out a few hours ago." Shepard said. "We have gotten reports of more Collector Ships. There's one that we should deal with before it gets any worse." Miranda explained. Shepard nodded, "What is the particular Collector ship doing?" she asked. Jacob opened his omni-tool, displaying a Collector ship in the center. "According to the files we've gotten, they're kidnapping any asari." He told her. "For what purpose?" Samara asked. "You know how when asari find a bond mate, they use it usually for learning more of there cultures and such?" Miranda explained, "They're taking them and some are being used to…create more Collectors. Some asari that are being stolen are the one's pregnant from humans."

"Keelah…"

"Where are they located?" Shepard asked. Miranda shrugged. "We still can't find their pinpoint location but there is one thing you should probably know though." Shepard raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked. "They wanted to take you. They knew you were pregnant…" Miranda said, looking at the data pad in alert. "How is that possible? We are the only ones who have her recently medical records." Jacob explained. Shepard sighed, "I guess someone from Cerberus gave it to them or the Shadow Broker." She said. Miranda shook her head, "For once I might have to agree with you. But why would The Illusive Man give the information?" she asked. "Shepard destroyed the ship. Harbringer wants Shepard's body; remember Liara said Shadow Broker was going to sell your body to them. The Illusive Man was pretty mad, so maybe they are working together." Tali said, explaining. "Damn Shepard, the whole galaxy is after you." Jack exclaimed. "If Shadow Broker AND that Collector base wants me…then we are going have to get to take them all out as soon as possible." Shepard said, putting a hand on her stomach.

"Jacob and I will set a course to the main Cerberus facility. We are going to visit The Illusive Man a visit." Miranda said with attitude. Shepard nodded, "I have to visit the Council in an hour, so get whatever you need and re-supply yourselves, it's going to be a long mission." Shepard said. "But Shepard…you're condition! You can't fight." Tali said. Shepard smiled, "I'm pregnant not crippled. These enemies of ours aren't going to give me maternity leave." Shepard said. "It might be wise Shepard if we go out in team of 4 now, for more protection." Samara told her. "Will make a more protective and compatible clothing for you." Mordin said. "Why can't I keep my armor?" Shepard asked, looking down at it. "Siha, it is not comfortable for the baby. With the line of fire, the weight and your biotics, it might strain the child." Thane said. She sighed and nodded, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to." She grumbled. "And no more shotgun." Grunt said. Shepard looked at him. "You're kidding right? So all I'll have is a pistol and a machine gun?" she asked. "Just a pistol." Miranda admitted. Shepard sighed heavily and nodded, "Very well." She muttered, "I'll have to go change into clothes then, everyone dismissed." She said and left as the crew was already heading out. "Shepard." She turned to see Mordin coming after her. "Yeah?" she asked. "Come, will work on your clothes right now. Too eager, must do it right now." He said happily. She smirked and nodded, following him to his lab.

Walking out of the Normandy, she smiled at Mordin's work. She wore a chocolate brown long sleeve blouse, with black buckles that went along under breast, with light brown curvy lines all around it (**just to note, it looks like Tali's top**), black pants slightly loose on her waist band but tightly clung onto her legs, with regular combat boots. With only a pistol on her, she walked out on to the decking, when she heard her name. "Shepard!" Turning around, she looked to see Samara, Mordin, and Jacob walking to her. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked. "We didn't want you to go alone, the Council is already hard on you. Thought you might need the company." Jacob told her. She smiled, "Thanks, I appreciate it." She said, hearing the elevator open. With Samara and Mordin walking in, Jacob walked passed her, whispering, "You look good." She smiled at the comment and followed them into the elevator. "I hope this works." She whispered.

**Anderson's Office**

Walking into the office, Anderson immediately stood and smiled, "Glad you came, the council is waiting for us." He said as he shook her hand. She nodded, "Let's do this." She said, facing the three comm. pedestals. The councilor's blurred into view, the asari smiling at her. "It is good to see you well Commander Shepard." She greeted. "I assume all is almost over with Cerberus?" the salarian asked. Shepard nodded, "That's what I came to talk to you about." The turian grunted, "What have you learned this time? The Reaper's finally came through?" he said sarcastically. Shepard ignored him and continued, "We took out a Collector base in the Omega 4 Relay; they were creating a human Reaper. That's why those colonies went missing." She explained. "No one's ever made it back alive. You have no proof!" the turian spat, waving his talon at her. "Have the proof. Have evidence, video, audio and much analysis's made. Proof for Collectors and Reapers. Quite fascinating!" Mordin explained as he opened his omni-tool, sending them the information. "Mordin?" the salarian doctor looked the salarian council smiling. "Nanomal!" he cheered. "I thought you were in Omega! How did you join Shepard?" he asked. "Collector's spread virus that killed many species except humans and vorcha. Shepard put in cure and have been following to study and stop Collectors; as well as the Reapers." Mordin explained.

Nonamal looked at the asari councilor, "He is my good friend, worked together on STG. He is a trusting man, he would never lie." He explained. The asari nodded, "Are they still a threat? The Collectors?" the asari asked. Samara stood next to Shepard and answered before she could, "This is a grave matter, councilor. They are taking asari's out in the Terminus Systems and any where they can get them." She told her. "Y-You are a Justicar?" she asked. Samara nodded, "I have been with Shepard since my last mission. She helped me and in return I am to help her in her mission." Samara explained. The asari councilor nodded. "An asari justicar are indeed powerful allies and always fight for the greater good. I believe in you." She said. The turian scoffed and crossed his arms. "So what do you want with us?" he asked. Shepard resisted to roll her eyes and told him, "I need you're help when the time comes. I am with child now and I soon won't be able to stop this threat. If they are indeed going after asari, what will stop them from taking turians? Or Salarians?" she explained. "Shepard, as a Spectre you must do whatever is necessary to stop them, you might have to sacrifice…whatever it may be to stop this threat." The turian said.

Shepard put a hand on her stomach; feeling like a brick hit her in the face. "You son of a bitch, that is an innocent child!" Jacob yelled, standing protectively in front of her. "You expect to sacrifice it to kill someone?" "Would you sacrifice one life to save the many, or sacrifice all life for one child?" the asari asked. Shepard looked away, too upset to look at them. "Shepard doesn't need this crap! We sacrificed lives so your asses can live. What a waste, for being the pricks you are, I don't know why she keeps coming here in hopes to have your support." Jacob spat at them. "I guess that assumes you're still loyal to Cerberus." The turian spat back at him. "We're not actually. Shepard destroyed the Collector ship that Cerberus wanted so badly. So you would be safe." He said. She put a hand on his forearm and tightened her hold on him. He looked down at her and she shook her head, giving him the 'let it go' look. "That's enough," Anderson said, stepping up between the two groups "we have the proof, and they are going beyond human interest now. We have to face the facts now, this evidence is all here." The asari nodded, "We will prepare defenses, when we hear the word that they arrive." She said. "Give us updates when you learn more." Nonomal said. "Very well." Shepard said. They logged off and Jacob quickly looked down at her, putting a hand over hers. "Why do you put up with this?" he asked. She shrugged and smiled, "Some one has to." She answered.

"I apologize, the turian councilor doesn't like humans. He was in the First Contact War." Anderson told them. "They don't seem at all concerned by any of this." Samara said. Shepard felt her hand still on Jacob and removed it slowly, "They don't. As a Spectre, I've been sworn to protect and defend the galaxy, so they don't have to." She muttered. "I'll talk to them, I'm sorry." Anderson told her. She smiled and nodded, "It's okay, I just hope saving the asari will be enough to trust me." She said hopefully. He nodded, "True enough." Shepard sighed, "Thank you Captain, I'll be back soon to visit." She said, shaking his nodded. He smiled and shook her hand. "Take care…and be careful." She nodded and headed to the elevator, muttering, "I'll try."

"I don't know how you do it." Looking at Jacob, he leaned back on the elevator wall. "Do what?" she asked. "Put up with them, just take their insults. Why make you a Spectre if they don't even have faith in you?" he asked. She shrugged, "I don't know…I don't anything anymore." She muttered, feeling suddenly sad. _"Would you sacrifice one life to save the many, or sacrifice all life for one child?"_ She closed her eyes and fought her tears, rubbing her stomach. Jacob saw her and pulled her into a hug, ignoring the crowd they had in front of them. "Ignore them, Shepard. Stay strong." He whispered, resting his cheek on top of her head. She rested her head on his chest and hugged him back. "They're right though. Spectres have to sacrifice sometimes. Like when I had to choose Ash or Alenko on Virmire." She said, fighting the memories. "It is a grim reality Spectres, Justicars, and others have to face." Samara's voice rang next to her. "You might not have to sacrifice anyone or anything. We will make it of this together." Jacob said as he let her go. She smiled up at him and nodded, "I hope so."

When the door opened, the group walked into the ship, going toward the CIC. With Mordin and Jacob walking to there stations, Samara and Shepard got into the elevator, to the 3rd deck. "You should tell the father." Samara said suddenly. "He has a life of his own now." Shepard told her. "It is child, it is part of him. Should the baby be born and have nowhere to take it for protection, would you let it suffer when he has a father?" Samara told her. Shepard nodded, understanding. "You're right, I probably should." She said. Samara nodded, "I remember when I had Morinth, I was overjoyed. I'd never been happier. Life is a precious gift, don't forget that." she said as the elevator opened. When Samara walked out, Shepard pressed the 1st deck to her cabins. When it opened, she stripped, leaving the clothes on the floor and went into the shower. As the hot water hit her, she sulked her head forward. "Damn it!" she yelled, punching the wall. No longer fighting it, she rested her head on the wall and cried, holding her stomach.

**THANE**

Walking out of the Life Support, he saw Samara walking to her room in a relaxing mood. "Samara." She turned half way and nodded, "Hello Thane, how can I help you?" she asked. "How did it go with Shepard and the Council?" he asked. She frowned, "That is something personal for her. You might want to speak with her, with her mood swings, she might be struggling." She explained to him. He nodded, "Thank you." He said and walked over to the mess hall once Samara closed the door. "Hey Krios!" Looking, he saw Gardner waving him over to him with a bowl in his hand. "Hello Mr. Gardner, what can I do for you?" he asked. "I heard Shepard's got a bun in the oven!" he cheered. Thane smiled and nodded, "Yes, she's happy." He told him Gardner nodded and gave him a bowl of gumbo. "When my wife was pregnant she craved it all the time. Since she hasn't eaten it can you take it to her?" he asked. Thane nodded, "I was on my way to see her anyways." He admitted. Gardner smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

**SHEPARD'S CABIN**

Seeing her lying down on the sofa, he crouched down in front of her, watching her as she slept peacefully. Moving her hair out of her face, she moaned in her sleep, with a small whimper. Placing the bowl on the table, he carried her bridal-style to the bed, laying her gently on the bed. Snuggling into the pillow, he brought up the blanket to her upper chest and quietly walked away. "Thane?" he looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, you were asleep on the couch." He told her. She smiled and nodded, "Why are you here?" she asked in her sleepy voice. "I brought you some food, you haven't ate yet." He said. She smiled, "Thanks." She whispered, snuggling into the pillow again. He took the bowl and put it on her end table. "It'll be here." He pointed out. She giggled, "Thanks Thane, really, it's nice of you." She said. He nodded, "Go to sleep, I'll talk to you soon." He said. She nodded and closed her eyes, yawning. "Night Thane." She whispered, drifting back to sleep. He smiled, "Night…siha."

* * *

PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME, TOMORROW IS THE BIG DAY WHEN THE MAIN MAN IS CHOSEN, BY YOU FELLOW READERS!

THANK YOU

JUST A NOTE, SHE'S ALREADY PREGNANT WITH KAIDAN ALENKO'S BABY, SO YES IT'S HUMAN BABY LOL


	7. Bad Dreams and a Visit

**So here are the results!**

**Grunt- 3**

**Wrex- 1**

**Thane- 5**

**Kaidan-5**

**Garrus- 5**

**Jacob- 3**

**Wow, talk about a tie**

**Honestly this is harder than I thought. No to Garrus, already got story posted for him. Jacob, poor guy I'll write something for him and hell I will for Grunt, which only leaves**

**KAIDAN AND THANE, IF ANYTHING I WILL HAVE TO CHOOSE KAIDAN, SORRY THANE LOVERS. I LOVE THANE TOO BUT IT IS HIS KAIDAN'S BABY.**

**I WILL PONDER ON IT, THANK YOU ALL FOR VOTING, I AM POSTING EVERYDAY SO YOU WONT BE DISAPPOINTED, PLZ KEEP REVIEWING THANK YOU!**

* * *

"_AHHH, HELP ME!" a man's voice reached her ear. Shepard looked out to see a private being pulled in the ground. "Hold on!" she yelled, jolting towards, as his body was halfway in the ground, she leaped forward to him and caught his arms, holding on to each other in the matter of life and death. "Lieutenant Shepard, what the hell is going on?" she looked behind to see her commander glaring at her. "Something's got him, help me!" she yelled. As a squad of soldiers came around her to help, two thresher maws appeared out of the ground, screeching painfully loud. "Fall back, I repeat fall back!" the commander yelled as the soldiers hid behind the crates around them. Shepard never let go though, determined to get him out. "Go, get out of here!" he coughed out, seeing blood come out of his mouth. "No way private, I'll get you out!" she yelled, attempting to pull him out. "AH! Stop! It hurts!" he cried out, coughing out more blood. "A thresher maw has me. Please just let me go! It'll be a quick death." He said. Shepard bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to him, finally letting him go. As he quickly sunk into the ground, she ran next to her commander and looked up past the crate to see two thresher maws looking around. "We need to contact the Alliance, I don't know how long we can last out here!" she yelled as the two thresher maws popped out. "Cover!" the commander yelled, as the thresher maws spit flew at them. Shepard covered her head and hit the floor, looking around to see her company. A loud woman's voice filled her ears and looked to see her friend melting in front of her._

_"Shepard!" she looked past her to see Toombs, being pulled by one of the thresher maws tentacle. "Toombs!" she yelled, going after him, but he and the thresher maw were quickly under ground, leaving but one thresher maw. She looked about to see few squad members left, hiding behind the colonies homes. "Fall back in lieutenant!" she heard the commanders voice reached her and she hid next to him. "We contacted the Alliance, they're on their way but closest Alliance vessel is about half a day away. We're stuck here till morning." He told her. "Damn it!" she cussed, as the thresher maws crept closer to them. _

_Hours passed and only her and her commander were left. The sky above them turned brighter, sensing a near by sun finally rising up. "Any time now." The commander said as he finished patching through with the Alliance. Shepard sighed, "48 people gone…" she whispered, not seeing any thresher maws around. He nodded slowly, "We will honor their memory but stay focused, we're almost out of here." He tried reassuring her. She nodded and smiled sadly at him. "I'm trying." She admitted. "Me too." He muttered, looking out in the plain. "Okay, the landing zone is just across that plain, at the port. You going to be ready for a sprint?" he asked. She shook her head. "No, but whoever gets there first pays for dinner." She joked. He looked at her again, "We might die and you're joking right now?" he spat. She nodded, "Trying to brighten it up, sorry." She said, crouching in front of him as she looked out too. They both looked out to see the Alliance ship land, with troops running out with guns, looking around for thresher maws. "Okay, go!" he yelled as he ran out. She took a deep breath and ran off next to him. Hearing thresher shrieks, Shepard tried her hardest not to cover her head and kept running. Feeling a burn, she felt as if her helmet turned on fire. "Acid!" she heard her commander yelled. _

_As she continued running, she clicked off her helmet and threw it off, not caring if she was more vulnerable. "AHHH!" Shepard looked to she her commander grabbed by three tentacles and being dragged. "No!" she yelled and popped out her pistol shooting them off. "Just go, Crista! Go!" she shook her head as she shot at the returning tentacles. "I'm not leaving you!" she yelled as she attempted to pull him off the grounded. Suddenly, they were both grabbed by tentacles, and thrown up in the air. Seeing the thresher maw open its mouth for her, she curled into a ball and embraced for the worse, when she heard it shriek and fall to the ground, dead. "Get the lieutenant!" she heard an unfamiliar voice say, but looked for her commander. "Commander!" she yelled, glancing around. She felt arms being wrapped around her and pulled into the airship, "No, wait, the Commander!" she yelled. "It's too late, he's…gone!" the man told her. She shook violently in the man's arms and began crying uncontrollably. "Head to the Alliance headquarters." The man rang out, letting her go. Shepard looked out the window and continued crying. "NO!" she pounded, falling to her knees._

"NO!" she shot up from her bead, panting and sweating heavily. She looked around and saw that she was in her cabin, alone and crying. She rubbed her forehead and wiped her tears as she looked at her clock. 4:30 am. "Are you alright, Shepard?" EDI's voiced asked her. Crista sighed, trying to fighting back her cry sniffles, "Yes, I'm sorry. Bad dreams." Was all Crista could say. "Would you like me to call Dr. Chakwas or Mordin to examine you?" EDI asked concerned. "N-No I'm fine. Is Sergeant Gardner up?" she asked as she saw her cold food on the end table. "Yes Shepard, he is currently preparing breakfast." EDI answered. "Oh good, thank you EDI, I'll be fine." She said. "Logging you out Shepard." EDI said, logging out. Walking into the elevator she sighed, awaiting to enter the mess hall. Once the elevator opened, she smelled something sweet being made. Feeling her stomach grumble she walked over to the mess hall to see Gardner standing their putting chocolate chip cookies on the counter. "Shepard, I'm surprised you're already up, do you need anything?" he asked as he leaned back against the counter. She smiled, "I'm sorry, I fell asleep before I got to taste your gumbo, do you have any food I can eat?" she asked as she took a cookie. He chuckled, "Of course, let me make you an omlette!" he rejoiced turning to the fridge. Smiling, she walked over to the table and sat there, eating the cookie. "You should be nutritional foods." Looking up, she saw Thane sit down across her.

"What are you doing up?" she asked curiously. "Couldn't sleep, you should be resting." He informed her. She smiled, "Bad dreams." She admitted. "What about?" he asked. "Past." She muttered, remembering the dream. "Here you go!" he said as he put down the omlette in front of her. "You're the best Gardner." She said happily. He smiled proudly, "Let me know if you need anything else." He said, leaving the two alone. "I am always here to listen siha, if you wish to talk to someone." He told her. She smiled and nodded, "I know, thank you." She whispered, poking at her food. "Shepard, I hate to bug you" Joker's voice rang "but umm…Alenko is outside on the dock." She sighed taking a big bite of the food. "I'll be right out there." She said to Joker and stood. "The father?" Thane asked. She nodded, "Yeah, I'll be right back." She said and left to the elevator.

**DOCKING AREA**

Kaidan paced outside the ship, pondering. He had to know what was going on, the thoughts were eating him away; he just couldn't sleep without knowing. Hearing the ship airlock close, he looked to see Shepard and in new clothes. She had her top slightly like Tali's, wore a chocolate brown long sleeve blouse, with black buckles that went along under breast, with light brown curvy lines all around it, and black pants that tightly clung onto her legs, with regular combat boots. "Kaidan, what are you doing here? It's 5am." She asked, walking to him. He rubbed his neck and smiled, "Yeah, I'm sorry. Just a lot is on my mind. I wanted to talk before you left." He told her. She nodded and crossed her arms. "Sure, take your time." She said calmly. He sighed softly and paced in front of her again. "I need to know what's going on? I-I can't sleep, I'm worried something is wrong." He admitted. She nodded and leaned against the railing near the ship, "It will interfere with you and your girlfriend's life." She told him. He chuckled, "I haven't been dating Rachel for the past 2 weeks. It's hard to avoid her, she's just…horrible. I get stomach aches whenever I eat her food." He told her. She couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess you should know, you're half the reason I'm this way." She accepted.

"Me? What is it?" he asked. "Do you remember what I told you, before Rachel came?" she asked. He nodded, "Something that happened with us two years ago, the morning you had died." He reminded her. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Kaidan, I'm pregnant with your baby." She said bluntly. He was stunned, literally. It took him a few seconds before he whispered, "How?" She laughed, "Sex, you know. Man sperm, woman's womb, her egg." She joked. "Why didn't you tell me…on Horizon?" he asked. She looked up at him. "I didn't know. Cerberus didn't even know. I found out just this morning, right before Garrus found out." She told him. He walked up to her and grinned. "Can I…?" she smiled and nodded. He softly placed his hand on her stomach. "A baby." He glowed. "I wanted you to know Kaidan" she started "Cerberus is after us." He shot up a look at her. "What?" Shepard sighed, "I pissed off Cerberus. They wanted the ship that stole those colonies, but I destroyed it. It's not just Cerberus, Shadow Broker might be after me and the Collector's do too." She said. "You can't just…wait until the baby's born?" he asked.

"I wish I could, but I need to eliminate them. If I wait, the Reapers will come thanks to them and I don't want the baby born with enemies after her." She said. "Then let me come with you." He told her. "You can't. If something happens to me and the baby is born, you need to take the baby and protect them. If something happens to us both, then what?" she reminded him. "That's my baby too, let me protect you both! You can't just lay this on me and expect me to just agree! I-I want to be there when it's born, when it starts kicking, I have rights just as you on this decision." She hated to admit it, but he was right. It was first child and it might be there only chance to have one. "I need to think on this. I'm not saying no, but please…give me till afternoon." She asked of him. He nodded, "Please, just think on this" He insisted "I'll be at the bar in the Embassies."

Watching him leave, she sighed heavily as she rubbed her slightly lump tummy. "What should I do?" she asked herself.

I'm sorry it's short but its hard to work on this, I might make this into a Kaidan fanfic after all, with the tie and all.

**

* * *

**

I appreciate everyone voting, it meant a lot to me, thank you.

**I'll be back tomorrow with a new chapter! So plz review**

**KAIDAN OR THANE? HMM LOL BYE!**


	8. FINAL UPDATE AND DECISION

I AM SO SORRY, PLZ FORGIVE ME! SINCE HALF YOU READERS WANT A KAIDAN/SHEPARD STORY AND A THANE/SHEPARD STORY AND THE VOTING WAS ALWAYS TIED SO I DECIDED

**THIS STORY WILL BE ON THANE/SHEPARD**

I PROMISE YOU KAIDAN/SHEPARD FANS A SIMILAR STORY WILL BE

WRITTEN. THE PAST FEW DAYS I HAVE BEEN PONDERING ON IT AND IT

WAS HARD BELIEVE ME.

SO LOOK OUT FOR MY KAIDAN/SHEPARD VERSION, THANK YOU!

A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TOMRROW


	9. New Chapter

Crista jumped into elevator and sighed heavily as the elevator took her up to her cabin. Poor Kaidan, she felt slightly guilty for telling him, but he was the father. Where could she even put him in the Normandy? Would the Alliance approve? She physically couldn't handle all this stress, and her emotions weren't helping either. Every night she had a bad dream. Whether it was the day her family and friends died on Mindoir, to her day on Akuze, her death experience on the Normandy, to the suicide mission on the Collector base. She couldn't take all these emotional dreams; perhaps she could speak with Mordin about it. A few minutes later she walked out to see Thane standing there, with one his hands courteously behind his back and staring at the fish tank filled with fish.

"Thane?" he turned to her and she couldn't help but chuckle when his right hand held her omlette plate. "You have my plate." She said, still giggling. He smirked. "My apologizes, siha. You need to eat regardless, you are eating for two now." He said. She smiled and nodded as she walked up to him. "Thanks." She whispered as she took the plate from him. "Dr. Chakwas asked me to give these to you." Thane said, holding out his palm to her. She sighed dreadfully as she saw a fat yellow pill and a small blue pill. "Dear God, not prenatal." She said dreadfully. He placed them on her plate as she walked down her steps. "One is prenatal, the other is for your biotics; they wont cause stress on the child." He said calmly. She sat on the sofa and motioned him to join her. "Thanks Thane. I hardly ever time it seems to eat and sleep." She said, taking a big bite out of her food. He smirked, "So who is Kaidan?" Thane asked bluntly. She took another huge bite and held her hand up to him as she took a few gulps of water from the coffee table. Swallowing the pills, she turned to him on the sofa, resting her head on the wall. "He is the father." She answered. "Ah, what did he say?" he asked. She sighed and hugged her legs tightly, "He is excited, but he wants to join with us. I don't want him to." She answered. "It seems logical for him having the need to join us but it logically won't help you." He pointed out. "I want him to join, I understand this is his only child, but he can't. If something happens, I want him to take the baby and run. If he's here and something happens, neither of us will survive and I don't want it to be an orphan for our decision." She explained. He nodded. "I remember with Irikah, she wanted me to stay home with her when she was with Kolyat, but I didn't want enemies to discover them. It was for there safety. Not the best decision I made, but I didn't want them to suffer." He told her.

She smiled, "Maybe I can arrange a visit to the Citadel monthly, so he can go to doctor visits, see the pregnancy and the progressions?" she offered. He nodded, "Best solution." He answered. She sighed and nodded; now resting her head on her knees. "How did you two meet?" he asked her. She smiled warmly, "He was with me, Garrus, and Tali when we went after Saren. He's still an Alliance soldier, he was with me since the very beginning." She said, remembering the memories. He smiled, "What made you two separate…disconnect?" he asked. She looked down at her coffee table, ashamed of herself. "Two years ago the first Normandy got shot down by a surprise attack from that Collector ship we took out. He argued with me to stay, but I told him to leave, to make sure everyone got out to the escape shuttle, while I got Joker. When I put a Joker in the escape pod, a crash separated us and I stayed behind so he could leave. Next thing I know, I'm floating in space, suffocating in my suit and I go into a planets atmosphere. And that was really painful." She explained giggling. He chuckled and nodded, "Continue please, siha." She nodded.

"I woke up on a space station and I met Miranda and Jacob, who told me that I was dead for those two years. Once I was able to, I had gone to my old captain to find Kaidan but he wouldn't tell me and I couldn't find an address on him or anything; so I gave up the search for a while. After I opened Grunt's tank, we headed to the colony Horizon…Kaidan was there. I was scared that he was taken, but after the Collector ship took off, I saw him unarmed" she smiled "He was so happy to see me, I saw the love in his eyes and when he hugged me I had felt complete. When he saw I was with Garrus and Jacob, he yelled at me. He said I was a betrayer…that I betrayed him, our relationship, and everything we had stood for." He scooted over to her and placed a hand on her back, rubbing her softly. She looked up at him and frowned, feeling her eyes get watery. "That's why I want this baby. No matter what I do, fate never let's me keep anything I love and hold dear to me. I won't let my baby die because of me." She said. Thane immediately pulled her into a hug and embraced her tightly as if it was life and death. Crista didn't fight it, she buried her head into his chest crying, putting her arms under his armpits and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I won't let harm come to you siha." He whispered in her ear, his voice sounding as sad as hers. She smiled sadly, trying to fight the crying.

"Look at me, your strong-willed Commander crying like no tomorrow." She joked, smiling. He cupped her face and she couldn't help but look at his eyes. "You've had to be strong for everyone when they needed you most. It's ok to let yourself go, siha. You are not alone tonight." He whispered softly. She shivered as he scaly thumb caressed her cheek, soothing her. "Thank you, Thane." She told him, leaning to his touch. He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She smiled and couldn't help but place her hand on his. He looked back into her eyes and slightly leaned forward as his thumb went to the corner of her mouth, fighting the urge to kiss her. She was in despair and didn't want to take advantage of her. He saw as she looked at his lips and looked at him again, with her eyes flashing a little desire. She was his siha, she did so much for the galaxy, so much good, and never got any type of reward. "I, uh, should get some sleep." She said as she pulled herself away. "Of course Shepard." He said calmly as he saw go her bed. As she had climbed to the right side of the bed and under the covers, he sat on the bed and tucked her in, rubbing her arms softly. "Thane?"

"Yes, Shepard?"

"Don't leave yet."

He smiled.

"I'm not leaving you." She slowly let him go and nodded, wiping her watery eyes as she sealed them closed. "Thank you, Thane." When her breathing slowly became long breaths, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek and whispered, "I won't leave you." Sitting on the couch near the bed, he sat there, watching her sleep.

Yawning, Shepard sat up and saw her clock. 10:30am. Wow, she slept a whole 5 hours. Looking up, she giggled. Thane sat on the sofa, leaning back onto the chair, sleeping peacefully. She crept out of bed quietly and snuck up to him, watching him. Curious, she slightly traced the black pentagon-like spot on his forehead, wondering if he had more. "Do you tend you touch people when they're asleep?" She chuckled. "Just you." She joked, moving her hand away. He opened his black eyes to her and smirked at her. "Are you feeling well?" he asked. She nodded, "Yeah, first night I had without nightmares." She said, grinning at him. He nodded and sat up straight. "You should get maternity clothes, you might not fit into those clothes in the next few weeks." He said as he saw her small baby bum through her clothes. She sighed, "Yeah, I dread going there though." She muttered. "You should ask Kelly and Tali, they seem the type of friends who'd be happy to help you." Shepard laughed, "Yeah, if I ask Jack she would probably give me an outfit like hers and that won't help anyone." She joked. Thane chuckled, "Interesting vision." He teased. She slapped her forehead and laughed harder. "Oh God, now I got a vision!" she exclaimed, making Thane chuckle again. "Come on Shepard, you need to eat." He said as he stood. She stood up and sighed, "I need to go to the Embassies, I promised Kaidan we'd talk about the arrangement." She told him. He smiled and nodded, "Of course Shepard, I will see you when you get back." He said as he walked up the steps. "Thane?" he turned to see her walking to him. "Yes?" he asked. She smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his cheek, giving him a peck. "Thanks for this morning, I've never really spoke to anyone about this." She said. He nodded, "I'll always be here for you siha." He told her. She raised a brow. "Are you ever going to tell me what a siha is?" she asked. He chuckled as he walked out. "Maybe." He said and door closed behind him.

**EMBASSIES**

Walking into the Embassies bar, Shepard glanced around the room when she finally saw Kaidan. He was outside balcony, leaning forward on the railing glancing around. Sighing, she dusted off her shirt (similar to Tali's still) and walked over to him. "Shepard." Kaidan said, looking at her as she leaned over the railing with him. "Hey Kaidan." She said, smiling at him. "So what have you decided?" he asked. "I have an offer." She admitted. He nodded, "What is it?" he asked. She took a deep breath and nodded, "I can't take you with me. After Virmire, Mindoir, and Akuze, I can't afford to lose you…we can't afford to lose you." She said. He sighed. "So I'm just going to have to accept this?" he asked, trying not to get angry. "No, look. Every month I'll come to the Citadel and we can go to the doctor visits together. Once the baby starts moving, I'll come once a week." She told him. "What about when the baby's born?" he asked. She smiled, "Tomorrow night my team and I are leaving to attack the main Cerberus base. We should be done before my stomach's becomes the size of a watermelon." She joked. He smiled, "I hope you're right." He answered. "Besides, I'm going to get an apartment here, you know maternity leave and a little R&R for a while." "Do you have an apartment?" he nodded. "Why?" he asked. She smiled, "I know we can't be together anymore, but I still don't want to neglect you, even if you let me, of your child. So I thought maybe we can decorate a baby room up for the baby." She offered. He smiled, "I'd like that." he admitted.

She smiled, "Tomorrow morning Dr. Chakwas is going to do an sonogram on me. You know if the baby has biotics like us, boy or girl and such. Do you…want to come?" she asked. His face glowed, "Can I?" he asked. She giggled and nodded, "Yeah, and if you're up for it we can get the crib and stuff. God knows in a few months I won't physically be able to help you assemble the stuff." She admitted. He chuckled, "I'll be at the ship tomorrow morning." He answered. She nodded, "Okay." She said and put a hand on her stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. "Just hungry, I haven't properly finished a whole meal on the Normandy, someone always needs me for something." She told him. "Oh, well, do you want to get a bite to eat?" he offered. She grinned, "Are you sure I might eat a lot." She insisted. He laughed, "Shepard, you're pregnant. I just want you and my baby to be healthy." He said, grinning like an idiot. She laughed, "Fine, don't blame me if you go broke." She joked, making them both laugh. "Shepard?" She looked up at him as he pressed the door open for her. "You need to know I didn't mean it at Horizon…being a betrayer." He spoke softly. She smiled and put a hand on his arm as he walked in front of her. He stopped and looked at her. "I know, but let's not dwell on that anymore. Friends?" she offered, holding out her hand. He smiled and shook her hand firmly. "Friends." She hooked her arm with his and made a fake groan. "Now come on, we're starving!" she exclaimed, making him laugh.

* * *

THANK YOU EVERYONE, I'M HAPPY YOU READERS ARE HAPPY WITH THE DECISION, I AM SORRY IT IS SHORT BUT I AM WRITING TWO OTHER STORIES THAN JUST THIS ONE SO BEAR WITH ME, IM TRYING TO KEEP MY MIND FRESH!

PLZ REVIEW AND THANK YOU


End file.
